This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A conventional computer system typically includes one or more central processing units (CPUs) and one or more memory subsystems. Computer systems also typically include peripheral devices for inputting and outputting data. Some common peripheral devices include, for example, monitors, keyboards, printers, modems, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and network controllers. The various components of a computer system communicate and transfer data using various buses and other communication channels that interconnect the respective communicating components.
One of the important factors in the performance of a computer system is the speed at which the CPU operates. Generally, the faster the CPU operates, the faster the computer system can complete a designated task. One method of increasing the speed of a computer is using multiple CPUs, commonly known as multiprocessing. With multiple CPUs, tasks may be executed substantially in parallel as opposed to sequentially.
However, the addition of a faster CPU or additional CPUs can result in different increases in performance among different computer systems. Although it is the CPU that executes the algorithms required for performing a designated task, in many cases it is the peripherals that are responsible for providing data to the CPU and storing or outputting the processed data from the CPU. When a CPU attempts to read or write to a peripheral, the CPU often “sets aside” the algorithm that is currently executing and diverts to executing the read/write transaction (also referred to as an input/output transaction or an I/O transaction) for the peripheral. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the length of time that the CPU is diverted is typically dependent on the efficiency of the I/O transaction.
Although a faster CPU may accelerate the execution of an algorithm, a slow or inefficient I/O transaction associated therewith can create a bottleneck in the overall performance of the computer system. As the CPU becomes faster, the amount of time it expends executing algorithms becomes less of a limiting factor compared to the time expended in performing an I/O transaction. Accordingly, the improvement in the performance of the computer system that could theoretically result from the use of a faster CPU or the addition of additional CPUs may become substantially curtailed by the bottleneck created by the I/O transactions. Moreover, it can be readily appreciated that any performance degradation due to such I/O bottlenecks in a single computer system may have a stifling affect on the overall performance of a computer network in which the computer system is disposed.
As CPUs have increased in speed, the logic controlling I/O transactions has evolved to accommodate I/O transactions. Such logic, usually referred to as a “bridge,” is typically an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). Thus, most I/O transactions within a computer system are now largely controlled by these ASICs. For example, Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) logic is instilled within buses and bridges to govern I/O transactions between peripheral devices and the CPU.
PCI logic has evolved into the Peripheral Component Interconnect Extended (PCI-X) to form the architectural backbone of the computer system. PCI-X logic has features that improve upon the efficiency of communication between peripheral devices and the CPU. For instance, PCI-X technology increases bus capacity to more than eight times the conventional PCI bus bandwidth. For example, a 133 MB/s system with a 32 bit PCI bus running at 33 MHz is increased to a 1060 MB/s system with the 64 bit PCI bus running at 133 MHz.
An important feature of the new PCI-X logic is that it can provide backward compatibility with PCI enabled devices at both the adapter and system levels. For example, although PCI devices cannot run in PCI-X mode, the bus is still operable in PCI mode. Therefore, even though a PCI-X devices are coupled to the system, if one device operates in PCI mode then all the devices including the PCI-X devices operate according to the PCI specifications.
Additionally, the host bridge in a computer system handles a large amount of transactions such as read and write requests. However, PCI-X logic devices enable a requesting device to make only one data transaction before relinquishing the bus, rather than reissuing the transaction on the bus to poll for a response.
It should be noted that the PCI-X bus may transmit up to 4 kilobytes (KB) per transaction. Once the request is registered within the bridge, the read request transaction is separated into cacheline-sized blocks to resolve cache coherency issues with the processors and so the transaction can be run properly on the I/O Bus 24 in FIG. 1. Typically, when a PCI-X device needs to read a block of data from memory, the requesting device supplies the starting address and a byte count. For bridges that track completion data in units of their request size, higher latency occurs when the starting address is not aligned to the allowable disconnect boundary (ADB). Thus, there is a need for a more efficient method for returning data to the requesting device.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems discussed above.